Diary of a Hexengrimm
by Karree Elaine
Summary: What happens when your dad is a Grimm and your mom is a Hexenbiest? Middle school and puberty take on a whole new light!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wonder if Meisner will make a reappearance next week, especially after his ever growing charge made her own reappearance. Any guesses where the writers are taking them both? It better not be to the dark side or I'll be ticked! In the meantime, here's a Kelly POV from his teenage mind. This was suggested by a few and inspired by some points of writing from Angel Starbeam. However, this Kelly is from my Prevailing Pair series and timeline.

Chapter 1

Why didn't Diana ever have to go to school, Kelly grumbled to himself as he waited for the bus. So, she looked like she was ten years older than him, but she was really only one and a half years older than Kelly. Must be nice to home school, he grumbled again. Then another thought made him smile. Too bad Diana's uber fast aging stopped at puberty, otherwise she'd be an old lady by now. She'd be as old as mom, he snickered. Okay, so maybe his mom wasn't ancient, but she was going to be fifty in three years. Kelly laughed a bit as he imagined Diana looking like their mother.

Kelly sighed. Diana looked so much older and he would never grow up. At twelve years old, he was scrawny and short, not stocky and solid like a lot of the boys in his class were becoming. There was a guy in particular that was a real jerk and one day when his voice was starting to change, Kelly saw his eyes flash iridescent. The guy was Wesen. Why did he have to be Wesen?! Kelly had looked away quickly so the jerk couldn't see his black Grimm eyes. That was all he needed. Not that he was afraid of a fight. On the contrary, Kelly was on warning from the principal against being in another fight. Well considering who his father was, you'd think his parents would cut him some slack, Kelly thought to himself. The apple didn't fall far from the tree! Still mom and dad had been way harsh.

"I'm a police captain, son, and I can't have you beating up every guy who rubs you the wrong way. How do you think that looks?" His father had said.

Kelly knew it was a rhetorical question, but he couldn't help himself when he had quipped, "Like I'm the son of a Grimm." With that his father's eyes took on a dangerous look, so Kelly had quickly continued, "It won't be secret for much longer anyway. The kids at school are starting to get bigger and their voices are changing. I don't even want to talk about the girls. Soon, if one of them is Wesen and gets upset, he or she will Woge and the secret's out."

His dad had looked at his mom, and shook his head. "Maybe Bud can find out who the Wesen families are with kids in Kelly's classes there at the middle school and give them a heads up," his mom suggested. Whoa, no way, Kelly thought. How embarrassing!

"You can't do that! No ratting me out, Mom," Kelly had chimed in. Adults! They just didn't get it! Being twelve was hard enough, especially for a guy that appeared to be a late bloomer. Ugh, mothers.

As parents went, his weren't _that_ bad, but they were a family of secrets. His dad had a double identity, his mom was a Hexenbiest (a witch by most people's standards), no one was supposed to know how old Diana was or that she was also a witch, Kelly was a fluke Grimm before his time, and Grace, well Grace might have both her parents genes but at nine it was too soon to know. This family circus could give any guy a little anger.

The bus finally pulled up and Ms. Caldwell opened the door. At least on the bus, she had his back. Being an Eisbiber from the community his dad saved some years before Kelly was born, she knew and kept his secret. Her kids were grown and married. Ms. Caldwell struck him as a cool grandmother, but Kelly had no one to judge her next to so he couldn't say for certain. Supposedly, he had a grandfather somewhere, some powerful Zauberbiest who dabbled in world domination that Uncle Meisner had to shut down a couple of times. Mom and Dad actively avoided that side of the family. Diana's side of the family was even worse. Who needed World of Warcraft when you had life in the Burkhardt household.

That's why the five of them stuck to themselves and the Wesen in Portland. Uncle Monroe and Aunt Rosalee and his cousins were their family. Along with Aunt Trubel and Uncle Meisner, who were gone from time to time on 'mission'.

School was school. Passing classes wasn't hard, that is when Kelly studied and could manage to pay attention. Maybe he had whatever that attention deficit disorder was because that last part was difficult. There were too many sounds he heard that no one else seemed to hear. Extra sensitive hearing didn't help his focus on schookwork, but it came in handy on the school grounds. For being small, Kelly never seemed to be pinned in a fight or taken unaware. Other guys rarely landed a punch, so maybe that attention deficit thing worked in his favor. However when the Wesen guys around him could begin to Woge, the tables might start turning, Kelly thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again, there's a nod to the previous fanfic about Kelly here. Those of you who have read that piece will pick it out, I'm sure.

Chapter 2

Thank God there was only a month and a half left of school this year because things were getting hairy, literally. That day in the hall, as Kelly was going to history, a couple of girls got into an arguement and the taller, more _developed_ girl, Woged into a Fuchsbau. It was a good thing she hadn't been looking at him directly, Kelly observed. She had reminded him of Aunt Rosalee before he ducked into a classroom to avoid a confrontation. This wasn't getting any easier. How had his dad handled it when, all of the sudden, Wesen were Woging right in front of him? Kelly knew he had heard the story once or twice, but who really listened to their parents completely? Tuning out about halfway through the story had been Kelly's MO, but now that was kind of backfiring on him.

Maybe he should go to one of his Wesen uncles instead the Kehrseite ones. Although Uncle Wu, Neanderthal extraordinaire, wasn't really either. Wu's mutated DNA made being a homicide detective in his dad's precinct a conflict of interest, when his adrenalin was high that is, Kelly chuckled. He sobered when he recalled his mother's warning against Kehrseite changing into Wesen. She was always very upset when Kelly brought it up. Supposedly, Mom did somethings she wasn't proud of in the past and an old girlfriend of his dad's was turned into a Hexenbiest, but they would never elaborate just _how_ that happened. In any case, the new Hexenbiest tried to kill everyone until Diana took care of her when she tried to kill Dad. So Kehrseite went a little berserk when their DNA mutated.

All these crazy thoughts flew through his ADD brain, which everyone blamed the disorder on video games, but not in Kelly's case. His dad preferred real life combat training to the virtual anyday and twice on Sundays. No, really twice, when the days were longer in summer. No wonder Kelly had no problem holding his own. Not to mention Aunt Trubel's advise on martial arts. Too bad Uncle Meisner was gone on a mission, otherwise he'd ask him about ways to subdue Wesen because he had a lot of experience with that. Kelly sighed.

When he walked through the front door, Mom announced that Uncle Monroe, Aunt Rosalee, and their cousins were coming for dinner. Yes! Kelly exclaimed to himself. Uncle Monroe might be in his late fifties, but to Kelly, he'd always be the coolest vegan Blutbad out there. He would answer some of Kelly's questions about handling the Wesen guys at school.

* * *

"Are you getting taller?" Aunt Rosalee asked Kelly when she hugged him.

"I wish," was his glib response. "All the girls are taller," he continued with frustration. Kelly probably had a scowl on his face.

"I'm getting taller," Grace chimed in. Grace and Eddie were only a couple of months apart in age. Eddie was his eldest cousin, the first Fuchsbaden, Kelly liked to tease him.

"You certainly are," Aunt Rosalee reassured her. Uncle Monroe was talking to his dad, so Kelly wandered over in their direction.

"At least with the warmer weather, you won't have to rush them to a Hibernaculum," his uncle said to Dad. They must have been discussing Varme Tyv. Kelly decided to listen for once, maybe glean something.

"If the Wesen in the area would just work with me instead of against me, there wouldn't be so many 'accidents' occurring," his dad responded adamantly.

"Well, buddy, it's not like you can make a public announcement like Renard was so fond of doing. 'All Wesen contact me if you need immediate help to prevent loss of life.' That may not be such a good idea," his uncle countered.

Mom's voice floated across from the other room asking, "Nick, is the grill ready?" They were having BBQ and veggie kebobs with marinated Tofu squares for Uncle Monroe.

"I better check that out," Dad said and left out the back door.

His uncle moved to follow him until Kelly asked, "Hey, Uncle Monroe, you got a minute for me to ask you something?"

Giving Kelly his full attention, Monroe replied, "Always. What's up, buddy?"

After chewing his bottom lip a bit with embarrassment, Kelly decided to dive right in, "Can you give me some pointers on how to handle certain kids at school?"

Monroe gave him a puzzled look, then raised both eyebrows saying, "Okay, but your dad is more than capable to give you some advise about self defense."

"That's not the problem," Kelly started then leaned closer in conspiracy. "Everyone's changing and that can make for some trouble with the resident Grimm, if you know what I mean."

"Ohhh," Uncle Monroe drawled with comprehension. "Gotch ya. What happened?"

"A couple of months ago this really obnoxious guy in my English class, his voice has been changing, and I saw his eyes flash iridescent red when he got mad. Then today one of the girls that's been getting pretty tall, she Woged into a Fuchsbau while having an argument," Kelly finished with a shake of his head.

Uncle Monroe blew out a long breath and pressed his lips together with a nod of his head. "Alright, dude. We'll get you through this. If I could get your dad through his sudden Grimmness, then I can get you through middle school," he replied with a smile and slap to Kelly's back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James had a decent shaped mound of tuna casserole going, with his and Kelly's combined, and a toothpick with his own flag flying high at the top. The casserole was not their favorite lunch the school served, but it did make for some awesome building material for his best friend's imagination. Lunchtime was usually just the two of them at their table and it was understood that at the end, the tuna mountain would be leveled with a strategically placed piece of fruit, to the dismay of the lunchroom staff. Several warnings later, the both of them still couldn't resist.

After surviving almost one whole year of middle school, Kelly knew that was only possible because of James and, of course, his family. One week left and Kelly had managed to avoid a Grimm run in with the few Wesen he had picked out, accidentally. Only one of them seemed to watch him from time to time and that was Gina, the Fuchsbau. "Why are you always looking at Gina?" James quizzed him.

"What?! I do not," he denied.

"Yeah, you do," James countered. "Do you like her?"

Kelly scoffed and snorted, yet how could he explain to James without revealing his secret. "No. She's just getting so tall, and I'm NOT," he deflected and hung his head.

"Well, whether you like her or not, she seems to watch you a lot too," James pointed out in the direction behind where Kelly was sitting. He glanced over his shoulder and, sure enough, Gina was staring at him. She quickly looked down when Kelly met her eyes. Paranoia had his hands clammy and his heart beating a little faster. Had Gina seen him that day when she Woged? Kelly thought for sure he got out of the way before she could see him. It was a near miss, but he hadn't thought she recognized him as a Grimm. Uh oh, what if she had? Maybe it was time for a little damage control, Kelly thought and got up the courage to test the waters by going over to her table.

"Hey, Gina, you like the casserole?" She looked up at his question, then down at the gooey blob. Meeting his eyes again, she wrinkled her nose. Lame, lame, lame, Burkhardt! Nobody liked _that._ He cleared his throat and tried to recover, "Well, you can add it to our mound o' grossness and we'll declare it a war zone by the end of lunch." She snickered at his description and nodded. What had Uncle Monroe's advice been? Make friends with Wesen? At the time Kelly had thought, 'Yeah right, like Wesen want to be friends with a Grimm', but maybe his uncle knew a thing or two. "Come on. Join the tuna resistance," he invited Gina over to their table. With a pretty smile, she got up and followed Kelly back to where James was sitting with a surprised look.

"A fellow hater of tuna," Kelly indicated Gina.

"James, right?" She inquired.

"Yeah, we have band together," James returned, then threw a look that said, 'Really?!' Kelly's way.

While Gina was looking towards kids throwing some paper goods at another table, Kelly shrugged at James. "What instrument do you play, Gina?" Kelly asked still trying to decide if this was a good idea or just plain stupidity to invite a Wesen to sit right next to him during lunch.

"Clarinet," she responded, "but I'm not very good. Mom said I had to learn to play some sort of instrument." She had a lopsided grin. Gina didn't seem afraid around him, so Kelly thought he was probably safe. In fact she was nice, had a good sense of humor, and didn't talk as much as other girls which Kelly liked.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch, so Kelly turned to Gina with a small apple in his hand. "Initiates get first shot," he told her with a sly smile. Unlike some girls who would shy away from trouble or anything messy, she took the apple with a wicked grin. As they all stood back, she launched the fruit which buried itself in the side of Mt. Gross with a satisfying splat. Then the three of them ran from the room as the two staff members looked up at the sound.

* * *

"Kelly, wait," he heard a girl's voice. It was the end of the day and he was headed to the bus when Gina ran up to him. "Thanks for letting me join the tuna resistance," she started with a little pink in her cheeks. "You mind if I have lunch with you guys tomorrow?" she asked not meeting his eyes.

Not quite certain how he felt about an ongoing friendship with this girl, Kelly realized something. If Aunt Rosalee could accept his dad as a friend knowing he was a Grimm, then maybe Gina would accept him. "Sure," he returned casually. She smiled brightly then ran off to catch her own bus.

James sneaked up to his side with a look saying, "You don't like her, huh?"

"Get lost," Kelly said as he gave James a friendly shove then a wave goodbye.

Home was quiet. Too quiet, which meant no else was home except maybe Diana. She spent a lot of time camped out in her room away from everyone. Kelly's older sister was a strange creature. She wasn't very talkative and she was always guarded. Maybe that was because for the first two years of Diana's life she had been stolen from her mother and passed around to so many different guardians that getting close to people was difficult for her. The two of them had a decent relationship, for siblings that is, but he got the feeling it was only because of his namesake. Grandma Kelly seemed to bring up fond yet sad memories for his sister and he tried not to bring it up.

Knocking on Diana's door, Kelly asked, "Di, are you in there?"

"Yes," came the answer as the door opened without assistance. There was more than one reason why Diana was homeschooled. Her powers were so integrated into who she was, it was a challenge for Diana not to use them.

Coming into her room, Kelly sat at the end of the bed where Diana was studying. "I got a problem that I'm not sure I want to talk to Mom and Dad about. Do you mind if I talked to you about it?" He began with some hesitation.

"Okay?" She replied and threw aside the textbook she was reading.

"So, since all the kids around me are beginning to..." How did one talk about things like puberty with ones sister? It was a subject of some ickiness.

"Change," Diana supplied. Kelly gave her a nod.

"Well, I've been seeing signs of Wesen _changes_ as well. This girl, who clearly Woged into a Fuchsbau when she was in an argument, wants to be friends I think," Kelly shrugged his shoulders like he did when James had given him that look at lunch.

"So what's the problem? We have family that are Fuchsbau," Diana simply said.

"It's not that and you know it," Kelly gave her a hard look. "It's just well, she probably wouldn't want to be friends with me if she knew that I was a Grimm. Not everyone believes the stories about Dad being nice to Wesen."

"Just be yourself, Kelly," Diana expressed with one of her brief moments of emotion with him. "You're not THAT annoying," she finished in a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This isn't really a Nadalind tale. It's a Kelly story, but I do understand the need for a glimpse of our favorite happily married couple so I'll remember that from time to time ;).

Chapter 4

"Where are you guys now?" Kelly asked Gina. To her utter frustration, Gina's family spent the summer road tripping around the US. She'd much rather hang out with him and James for the break. Their group was now the three musketeers with an 'all for one and one for all' motto. Although James was vital for morale and the humor of the group, Kelly and Gina were pretty tight. Their bedtime calls were becoming a regular thing and, if Kelly was honest with himself, something he wouldn't want to do without.

"The grand canyon. I don't know what the big deal is. A huge hole in the earth, check, mark that off our to do list," she replied in the sarcastic way that he liked about her.

"Hey, Gina, at least you get to see another place other than Portland. Even though my mom could probably get away from her law firm, my dad never could get away from his job," Kelly said. Not to mention his dad's other job of being the Grimm of the whole Pacific Northwest.

"Why don't you ever call me 'Fi'?" she asked him. Gina referred to herself as 'Fi', as in 'Fiona' from _Shrek_ because she explained once that she felt like part Ogre, not the girly girl her mother wanted her to be.

"Because there is nothing 'Ogre' about you, Gina. I keep telling you that," Kelly responded without thinking, then he became thankful this conversation wasn't in person because he felt his face go red.

"Well, you don't know _everything_ about me," she implied that she had an ugly side he didn't know about, but Kelly did know. He had a feeling Gina wasn't taking her Wesen changes all that well.

"And what about me? Do you think I don't have an ugly side?" Kelly countered while thinking how she would react to his head-chopping heritage. Okay, so that had nothing to do with who he or his family truly were, but Gina wouldn't know that. A Grimm was the stuff of Wesen boogeyman stories. There was an uncomfortable silence after his statement, so Kelly quickly continued, "When are you guys getting back?"

He heard her sigh then answer, "Not for another two weeks, which only leaves another two weeks and school starts again. As crazy as it sounds, I can't wait to go back because then we all can hang out again." Kelly chuckled. He knew exactly what she meant. Summer wasn't all fun and games for the son of Nick Burkhardt. Did his dad ever take a break? The training sessions were getting kind of ridiculous, Kelly realized as he recalled all the bruises the blunt arrows left that Aunt Trubel liked to use. He had to snicker when guys at school talked about paintball _injuries,_ because they had no clue. The only complaints about all the combat were from his mom, who didn't like it if he got hurt, but Kelly never said a word. He was no mamma's boy!

"Yeah, I'm ready for that, too," he admitted.

After a small commotion on the other line, Gina quickly huffed, "I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow." Then he heard her yelled back to someone before the line went dead, "I'm coming, geez!" It was late, almost midnight. No doubt Gina's mom and dad thought the two of them shouldn't still be on the phone. Kelly shook his head. Parents!

At that moment his yawning, bottomless pit of a stomach growled loudly. He was hungry, again! They had dinner just a few hours ago and then Kelly had had a snack two hours later, but suddenly he was starving once more. He sneaked down the large staircase to their gourmet kitchen for a late night sandwich, when rounding the corner he froze. There leaning against the island were his parents, his dad clutching his mom with one hand in her hair and one arm around her waist. They weren't just kissing, they were inhaling each other tongues and all. Kelly would never unseen that, yuck! He'd be scarred for life! "What the?!" he exclaimed. The two of them startled and his mom giggled. "My eyes, my eyes!" Kelly moaned and covered his face.

"Really, son. How do you think you were born?" his dad inquired.

"No visuals, Dad, or I might retch," he returned protesting with an outstretched hand to 'Stop'.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Kelly," demanded his mom. "You should be happy there are no problems in our marriage," she continued with a certain look into his dad's eyes. On one hand Kelly knew she was right that he should be thankful his parents were in love enough, after eleven years of marriage, to still be going at each other, but... Oh no, he just gave himself another visual. Enough of that!

"Ugh," he groaned and trudged to the refrigerator.

"What do you need?" his mother asked.

"I don't know. I'm hungry again," he responded.

"Again?! Didn't you have a snack after supper?" she continued the interrogation.

"Uh huh," he mumbled.

"Wow, okay. You want a sandwich," she offered coming towards him when Kelly glanced back and caught Dad's aggravated expression. Couldn't they just use their bedroom for whatever his father had in mind?!

* * *

"Okay, you absolutely are getting taller," Aunt Rosalee said adamantly. Kelly was coming to help her at the spice shop and she greeted him with a hug.

"Yeah, I think you're right because all my pants are getting too short," Kelly replied a bit smug. Finally he was catching up to a few guys he knew.

"And your voice is getting deeper," she quickly exclaimed when he finished speaking. "Before you know it, you'll have to start shaving," she continued with a twinkle in her eye. He chuckled and got a little embarrassed. Aunt Rosalee gave him a break when she saw how uncomfortable he was by saying, "Can you help me with some of the heavier boxes?" Kelly nodded with more smugness.

"Where's Uncle Monroe?" he questioned.

"He's coaching Eddie's Wesen little leage team," she snickered. "Your Uncle's wonderful at coaching, but not so great at playing baseball," she finished with a grin.

"You think I could help him out? You know, volunteer for the sake of winning," Kelly said with a smile.

"I'm sure he could use a strong young man as yourself," she replied proudly. "Okay, this one is probably too heavy..." She had bearly gotten the words out of her mouth, when Kelly hefted the bulky box up into his arms. His aunt was a bit stunned, if her face said anything.

"Where do you want it?" he beamed.

"Over here," she replied quickly and indicated the work table. When he had set it down, Rosalee looked him straight in the eye and asked, "How did you do that? That box weighed almost a hundred pounds, if I didn't miss my guess." Kelly just shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Credit to whitepriest27 for being the first reviewer to point out that technically Kelly's a Zauberbiest/Grimm or ZauberGrimm not a Hexengrimm, which would indicate a female. I debated with myself for the first several chapters about using the term 'Zaubergrimm', but chose not to for a reason. Of course I'm referring back to Adalind's frantic moment at the beginning of season five when she thought the FBI agents would arrest Nick. "I don't know if I can do this without you. What if Kelly is a Hexengrimm..." thus the term was born. I loved that Nadalind moment, because it showed Adalind's feelings for Nick were starting to change. Juliette was gone and there was no immediate danger to her and Kelly, so why freak out? It was because she really cared about Nick for the first time :).

Chapter 5

Maybe going back to school wasn't so bad, Kelly thought with excitement as he stepped off the bus for the first day of year. How hard could seventh grade be?

"Don't be such a geek. You look way too happy to be here, you nerd," James was ribbing him again. It was all in good humor. "Don't you know that they're imprisoning us here against our will?"

"You really don't look forward to the three of us getting to hang out again?" Kelly asked with one eyebrow cocked like his mother did many times. He may take his coloring from his dad, but Kelly's personality was more like his mom. She always said she liked school.

"Okay, so you got me there. It'll be good to see Fi. She probably won't recognize you," James replied grudgingly as he had to look up a bit at Kelly. "What'd you grow, four inches?"

Kelly smiled. Suddenly, he heard Gina call, "James, where's Kelly?" from behind him.

Kelly turned around and Gina stopped. "Wow, I didn't know that was you. I mean I noticed your voice was getting deeper over the phone, but I didn't know you got so tall."

"A lot can happen when you leave town for several months," Kelly smirked. She flashed him a brilliant smile and Kelly took a deep breath. Yeah, he was glad to be back. James, abruptly cut in as Kelly began to stare.

"Alright people, I need to know where everyone's locker is and who has what class?" James was demanding. Kelly shook himself mentally as they huddled together to compare schedules. He had three classes with James and two with Gina, secretly wishing he had more with her.

When they turned to go, Kelly was on the outside of their trio and another guy clipped him as he walked by. "Hey watch it, douchebag!" The guy snarled and, once again his eyes flashed iridescent, but this time he was staring straight at Kelly. They locked eyes in challenge for three heartbeats and the other guy growled under his breath. Luckily Gina couldn't see straight into Kelly's eyes from where she was standing. The guy threatened, "You need to back off, Gri..."

"My bad," Kelly cut him off before he could finish the word. "I'll watch where I'm going next time." It didn't sit well to back down from a confrontation like that, but what was Kelly supposed to do? He couldn't reveal his Grimm to Gina and plus, he didn't want to start the year with a fight. Gritting his teeth, Kelly broke eye contact and left with his friends to go into the building.

* * *

Leaving through the side door after the last bell rang and he had gathered his things, Kelly was eager to talk to James and Gina before they all had to catch their buses home. Unfortunately, the afternoon wouldn't be that pleasant, he realized as the Wesen guy and two of his friends surrounded Kelly.

"We can't be having a Grimm messing with us at our school," his antagonist growled and Woged along with the others. Skalengecks! It figured, Kelly huffed to himself. The three began circling him as he recalled every lesson his dad, Aunt Trubel and Uncle Meisner ever taught him. One of the friends lunged for Kelly, who easily sidestepped with an elbow to the guy's back that sent him flying face first to the ground. That spurred the second friend to press him. Kelly's hearing picked up the shuffle of the first guy's feet as he moved in a surprise attack from behind, but Kelly was prepared and gave him a classic clothesline. Thinking Kelly was distracted, the last guy grabbed him around the middle. If Kelly hadn't been worried about being caught fighting on the first day of school, he might have enjoyed this practice. These three needed the fear of Grimm put into them, so he decided to do just that. Latching his hand around the thumb that held him, Kelly pulled the thumb back hyper extending the tendon.

"Owww," the boy yelped and released him. Kelly kicked his first attacker back down as he tried to rise, while the third guy attempted to tackle Kelly but he brought up a knee that collided with the guy's head.

They all lay groaning on the ground as Kelly said, "I'm not the kind of Grimm who chops off heads, so don't make me change my mind." Then he walked away wondering where all that strength had come from. Training Kelly had, but he'd never been a powerhouse. Shaking his head, he rounded the corner as the first bus in the line started to leave. He ran to his bus, which was next to pull away, and slipped on at the last second. Finding a seat about midway back, Kelly sighed and flopped down. It was going to be an interesting year.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the first time, in a very long while, that I've had to apologize for the wait all my followers had to endure for this chapter, lol. Sorry~. The writing bug bit my so hard this past winter, I've frequently had two simultaneous stories going. Being an outdoors person, this is how I endured my cabin fever. However, spring is here and the wild is calling me. I was completely offline this past weekend. So, without further delay...

Chapter 6

For the next month, Kelly barely saw Johnny or his friends in the hall. On that first day, he could've sworn he had social studies with one of the guys who jumped him, but Kelly never spotted him again. Maybe he asked his counselor to switch classes after their run in. In a school of five hundred kids, Kelly knew of only five Wesen, Gina, Johnny and his two Skalengeck buddies and the Blutbad from sixth grade, Aiden. He had never seen Aiden Woge, but red iridescent eyes meant Blutbaden. Too bad Aiden had been a bully, Kelly thought. It would've been nice to befriend another Wesen other than Gina.

"Guess what, everyone?"' Mrs. Sinda inquired in a voice that got the attention of the entire class. "Pop quiz," she dropped the bomb. There was a groan in near unison that rose up. English was not Kelly's best subject and it didn't help that it was the last class of the day. All he ever wanted to do during that hour was count the minutes till the final bell. His attention was spent, that is what little attention he had to give, and he was restless by now. He wasn't the only one, Kelly realized as a classmate took a good sized eraser out of his pocket and when their teacher turned her back, the guy chucked it straight at her. The offending object hit her square in the back of the head, which caused her to jump with an "Oh!" Mrs. Sinda spun around and Woged. She was Indole Gentile. There was no way to hide, no where for Kelly to go. She scanned the room looking for the culprit when her eyes fixed on him and her mouth dropped. He shrugged at her helplessly, but she let out a small gasp and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Here we go, Kelly thought.

It wasn't like this was the first time he had a Wesen teacher. Kindergarten was a little interesting because of his Bauerschwein instructor. Kelly's parents made sure Uncle Monroe never received an introduction. Currently, his mind was scrambling for a way to smooth out the situation with his English teacher. Perhaps being her advocate with those bothering her in class might help. He raised his hand to say something and she swallowed. Tilting her head, the teacher reverted to normal and nodded. "We better get that pop quiz over with, else one of us are going to implode. The natives are getting restless," he finished with a smile.

Mrs. Sinda just stared at him for several second. She looked a little shell-shocked. Then blinking a few times, she snapped out of it saying, "You're right." Then addressing the whole class she said, "I know you're all are itching to go home, but your mine for this next hour so 'resistance is futile'." Some of the trekkies in the class snickered. Or was it trekkers? Kelly never could understand the difference or why it spawned so many arguments.

He began to relax, figuring that his teacher had chosen to accept a Grimm in her class, until she turned to him again and said, "Kelly, please go to the counselor's office. We'll talk later." How could he have thought this would be over so soon? First that fight with the Skalengecks, now this. Dad and Mom wouldn't like a call home from Mrs. Sinda. Kelly could only imagine the conversation, "Mr. and Mrs. Burkhardt. I'm calling because your Grimm son discovered me today. If I find myself without a head, I will most definitely flunk Kelly and it will go on his permanent record." As he made his way down the halls towards the guidance counselor and principal's office, he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Then Kelly sobered at the idea of how his dad would react to this.

* * *

"How does this keep happening?" his dad demanded. Turning to his mother he continued, "Maybe we should have home schooled him too."

That rubbed Kelly the wrong way and he panicked at the thought of leaving his best friends. "No, I don't want to be home schooled. I'd never get to see James or Gina. Look, this isn't the first time. Remember kindergarten?" Kelly argued. Why did parents always think avoidance was the answer? "Besides, Mrs. Sinda took it pretty well. She just told me to behave myself and respect my elders, although that's exactly what I did. I took her side and didn't do anything."

His mother looked at him with concern. "Kelly, since you're young, you don't understand how prejudice Wesen can be against Grimms. When I first met your dad, we tried to kill each other because of that prejudice. I did some pretty horrible things because of it and you're dad's not very proud of some of the things he did either," she said rather vaguely. Kelly knew more than she realized. Diana and him had talked before about how his dad, and grandma Kelly arranged for Diana to be taken from his mom before Kelly was even born. There were some people after Diana. His dad and their mom were enemies at the time, so his dad didn't think too much of stealing his enemy's kid. Yes, Yes, their whole family had been through therapy. The Burkhardts were very familiar with getting some 'professional help'.

"I know, Mom," Kelly replied rolling his eyes.

"Watch it, Son," his father warned. "Stow the attitude."

"Yes, sir," Kelly responded. He knew better than to test his dad on this subject. "I just think if I'm ever going to survive being a Grimm, I gotta start handling it now." His mom gave him a big, proud smile.

His dad nodded a couple of times with contemplation written on his face. "I forget, sometimes, how grown up you're getting," he replied with his own grin dawning. "Well, since you seem to be quite a young adult, what do you think we should do?"

"With Mrs. Sinda?" Kelly clarified. When his dad nodded again Kelly answered, "Nothing. Let me show her what kind of student and person I'm trying to be. You know, kill her with kindness. Besides, I'm not worried about her." Since his parents were taking this pretty good, Kelly decided to take it a step further, "It's the three Skalengecks that jumped me the first day of school, that I'm worried about."

"What?!" his mom exclaimed and his dad scowled. Okay, so maybe that was too far. Bone-headed move! Kelly berated himself.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's a further apology for the wait last time in the form of another chapter. I'm stuck at work on Mother's Day with a little time on my hands, while my own teens at home probably don't want to spend time with their old mum anyway. So here's a little Mother's Day gift from Adalind and Kelly.

Chapter 7

Thirteen felt just like twelve, Kelly thought to himself. One really shouldn't have to go to school on one's birthday, but he didn't much mind. James and Gina were making a big deal of it earlier that week, which made Kelly a little embarrassed. His mom had been rather gushy that morning, too. "My little boy is a man today. You're getting so tall," she told him looking up a bit to meet his eyes then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kelly might give his mother some attitude and flippant replies from time to time, but he secretly thought his mom was the best. He wrapped his long, lanky arms around her in a bit of a bear hug till she giggled. Kelly understood how wonderful his mom was the older he got. She wasn't very tall and he loved her small frame, especially since he outgrew her. It made him feel like a man, a man who still leaned down and returned the kiss on her cheek before heading out the door to catch the bus.

"Love you, mom," Kelly yelled back over his shoulder as she stood in the doorframe. Adalind Burkhardt might have three children, but Kelly felt privileged to be her only son. Scrambling onto the bus, he graciously took some flack for the mother/son scene everyone witnessed.

He heard several sarcastic kids saying, "Awww" while making kissing sounds.

"How's the birthday boy? Or should I say the mamma's boy?" James asked with a wicked grin. Kelly gave him a light jab to the shoulder. "Owww. Watch it, Hercules," his best friend accused as he rubbed his shoulder.

"What? You know you deserved that. Besides, I didn't hit you _that_ hard," Kelly countered.

"To make amends, I think it's time for your birthday punches," James smirked. Kelly nodded, then turned his shoulder to James and took his lumps. Truth be told, James didn't do much damage, but Kelly let on like he was really sore afterwards.

As they got off the bus, Gina ran up to him and said, "Happy birthday, Kelly." She stood up on her toes slightly and placed a kiss on his cheek. Kelly felt like he was turning all shades of red and couldn't quite find his voice. Thankfully, Gina saved him by continuing, "Are you ready for your party Saturday?"

Clearing his throat and trying to shake off the butterflies in his stomach, Kelly finally responded, "Yeah. It's mostly family but you two must be there, okay?"

"Of course," Gina replied quickly.

"Well, that is if I can't find anything better to do," James teased. Kelly made to punch him again but James ducked out of the way.

* * *

"There's the star of the show," Uncle Monroe announced when their family walked through the door. The house was decorated minimally per Kelly's request. He had complained that he wasn't four years old any more and didn't need balloons, but the girls couldn't help themselves.

"Uncle Monroe," Kelly answered with a big smile and got engulfed in the Blutbad's arms. When he stood next to his uncle, Kelly didn't feel all that tall. After the foolish timing of Kelly's revelation about Wesen bullying him at school the month before, his Uncle Monroe had gotten those red eyes of his and threatened to wring some Skalengeck's necks. Kelly snickered at that and his uncle gave him a questioning look. "It's nothing. I want to tell you that everything's fine at school. I honestly think I scared those guys for good that first day, but thanks for the moral support."

"The Grimm 2.0 gets it done. Good job, buddy," and Monroe nudged him with his elbow. Eddie was going to be tall like his dad because he was several inches taller than Grace who was older than him, if only by a few months. "Now what's this I hear about a Fuchsbau girlfriend?" His uncle's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Kelly rolled his eyes. Diana never could keep anything from Monroe. They were like gossiping girlfriends. "She's just a friend," Kelly got out before the doorbell rang. "I think that's probably her, so don't make a big deal. I haven't really spilled the beans to Mom and Dad that I have a Wesen friend. They're already so paranoid about the others."

"Do you think that's wise?" his uncle asked him seriously, pinning Kelly with a look that made him feel guilty.

"Oh alright, I'll tell them today," Kelly acquiesced.

Opening the front door, Gina stood there a bit self-consciously. She was really cute, Kelly had to admit to himself. Long silky straight black hair and some of the largest eyes he'd ever seen. Swallowing, he registered that this was his first real look at Gina as an attractive girl. His palms started sweating. She was one of his best friends, so why was he feeling so hot all of the sudden? "Kelly, who's that?" His mother's voice drifted closer from behind him as she asked the question.

Snapping out of his stare, Kelly introduced his Fuchsbau friend to his Hexenbiest mother, praying neither would break the secret wide open. "Mom, this is Gina," he barely got the words out of his mouth when his mother interjected.

"Oh, yes," she said with a smile and shook Gina's hand. Motioning to her, his mom said cheerily, "Come on in. I was hoping to meet Kelly's friends today." Kelly groaned inwardly, this could get really awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: For all the viewers who can't find satisfaction with the current Nadalind storyline, please find refuge in my stories. I will forever be a fan of the beautiful redemptive arc that is between Nick and Adalind. Of course, Kelly would agree ;). This chapter goes to my follower Daniel6.

Chapter 8

"Grace, stop following me and Eddie!" Kelly loved Grace, but this wasn't a conversation for a girl, let alone a sister. Eddie was dealing with his own bully situation in the fourth grade and decided to talk to his cousin. Of course Grace had to be involved in anything Eddie had to do with. The three Burkhardt kids were over babysitting their three cousins as all the parents went Christmas shopping for their gifts. In true Monroe style, the house was decked out for Christmas complete with _the_ electric train. Diana wasn't much help, simply watching the whole scene without getting in the middle of it, but Kelly knew if things got out of hand Diana would put it back together.

"But if Eddie is talking to you, I want to come in there, too," Grace complained.

"It's a guy thing. Go play with the twins," Kelly ordered. He could understand why Grace didn't want to play with Uncle Monroe and Aunt Rosalee's twin five year old girls, Annabelle and Abigail. They were only half her age and could be as annoying to her as Grace was to him at times. Still they were girls, and this meeting was for guys only!

Grace planted her feet, fisted her hands at her sides, and her face took on that stubborn look their dad had when someone pushed him too far. She was a lot like their father, straight forward and no nonsense. "I'm not leaving. You go 'play with the twins,'" she insisted. "If you don't include me, I'll tell everyone about your _girlfriend,"_ Grace continued with a smirk.

Her reference to Gina suddenly brought Kelly's mind back to the evening of his birthday party. His mom had been trying so hard to make James and Gina feel welcome that she went a little overboard. Needless to say, embarrassing pictures of baby Kelly naked in the bathtub were passed around. He had felt like sinking through the floor. Luckily, after one look in Kelly's direction, his dad had intervened taking the scrapbook with some misdirection. After everyone had left Kelly said, "Thanks, Mom, for ruining the rest of middle school. I'll never be able to live that down."

She had seemed unconcerned, "Oh honey, that was nothing. You were only a baby."

"A naked baby with all the family jewels in plain sight," his dad had pointed out, then turned a softer look at his mom. "Look, babe, it's tough enough being a guy in seventh grade without adding more fuel to the fire. Especially around a girl."

His mom had given Kelly an apologetic smile and a "Sorry." The whole conversation had turned to his friends and Kelly remembered his promise to Uncle Monroe.

"James is Kerseite but Gina's a Fuchsbau," he blurted out. Both parents had looked at him sharply, but Kelly just shrugged.

They had taken it better than he expected, but his dad advised him to gently break the news about who he really was to Gina sooner than later. "Keeping things from friends you really care about doesn't help," Dad had stressed. "Trust me."

Currently in the stand off with his younger sister, Kelly thought about the secret he still hadn't revealed. Sighing, he acknowledged if he didn't tell Gina soon, somebody else might. Grace was still in elementary school, so the odds of her putting that blackmail into action were slim to none. He decided to take a different tactic. "Grace, if you don't listen to your older brother who's in charge the same as Diana, Krampus will know about it. Tonight starts the twelve days of Chritmas, you know," he threatened. Diana looked over with a wicked grin. At times, Diana was a lot like what her father, calculating and sly, however that was tempered with a disposition that was loving and fiercely loyal like their mother.

"I'm not a baby. I know Krampus only comes for you if you're really bad," Grace countered.

"You sure you want to find out what 'really bad' is?" he continued to press his point. Grace faltered a bit and Kelly took advantage of it. "Listen, just give us ten minutes man to man."

"You guys aren't men," she snickered, but when Kelly glared at her she acquiesced. "Okay, ten minutes," she huffed then stomped away.

The boys had just started talking when there was a large crash and the sound of breaking glass that came from the front of the house. Racing back into the other room, they were just in time to see Diana and all the kids shielding the train set. Diana held an extremely ugly horned beast in a Santa Claus suit suspended in the air. She turned to Kelly with a look and said, "You had to mention Krampus, didn't you!"

* * *

His dad, mom,uncle and aunt came running up to the front door as an officer was finished taking Diana's statement. She _appeared_ to be the adult on the scene. Kelly and her had to hide Krampus in the dumpster behind the house, after Diana put him to sleep, because a neighbor had called the cops. Having to explained the huge horned creature in the living room really wasn't an option.

"What in the world happened?!" Aunt Rosalee demanded of the kids while his dad went to speak with the officers on scene. His mom started wrapping her arms around her three kids before even saying a word.

Diana looked around to see if any cops were within ear shot before saying quietly, "It was Krampus. He came crashing through the front window, but we saved the train." She finished brightly, yet the parents were still frowning. "He's in the dumpster behind the house, so we better tell Dad," Diana continued then pressed her lips together.

"On it," Uncle Monroe responded then headed over to his dad.

"Why was he here?" his mother demanded. "Have you all been naughty?" she asked the group of apprehensive kids.

"No. No one's been really bad," Kelly responded sheepishly with a side glance at Grace, "but I did mention him. Could that be why he showed up?"

"I don't know, but some Wesen are always after your family and ours because we support your dad and he's a Grimm," Aunt Rosalee explained. "Could be a curse," she speculated. Turning to his mom she asked, "Do you think Nick can keep the guy locked away somewhere so he can't do anymore harm?"

Mom replied, "I'm sure he'll do something like that. Now," she said to the kids, "I think its's time for you all to come over to our house for a sleepover. We'll do a movie night with popcorn..." She gave Aunt Rosalee a wink. There was a general cheer that rose up from the children, who had all but forgotten the whole incident with his mother's invitation.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The tone of this story is so completely contrary to the way the end of the season and finale went, that I've had to take several days, wrap up my Meisner fic *sniffle*, and return my mind back to a happier setting for Nadalind and their family. I'm not sure about next season and the writers' ability to wrap up Nick's life and story in a truly satisfying way with only 13 episodes. So much potential in the plot lines and material they already had, just to be wasted because they had to bring Juliette, or at least her feelings, back. I'm not pleased! *takes a deep breath* Maybe Kelly will bring the smile back to my face.

Chapter 9

Winter drew on and Kelly found it harder and harder to do as his dad advised. Gina and him had become inseparable any moment they weren't in class and even James began to tease Kelly on the bus ride to and from school. "Do you think you and your girlfriend will be joining me for the next X-men movie premier Friday?" He snickered.

Kelly gave him a light punch on the arm, which made James glare at him. "You _know_ Gina's not my girlfriend!"

"Well, I just ask because Friday is Valentine's Day, you know," James continued wickedly. Kelly drew in a breath as the realization hit him. Gina wasn't his girlfriend, but that didn't mean Kelly wouldn't get her something. He wanted it to be the perfect 'friend' gift, still all he could envision was jewelry of some sort. He didn't have a lot of money, yet there was a double heart pendant and necklace he had his eyes on. It had an engraving on it that read "Friends Forever". Wouldn't that be appropriate? he asked himself, unsure if she'd think it was too personal.

Kelly shifted his attention back to James, "I know Gina's been geeked to see that movie so I can't imagine any of us missing that," Kelly returned. "Also, lay off the girlfriend jokes, okay. Gina might take you seriously."

James looked back at him without his usual hint of sarcastic amusement. "Sometimes Kelly, you're really dense you know that," he stated cryptically. Before Kelly could ask him what he meant, the bus stopped before the school's entrance. James swiftly grabbed his backpack and was down the aisle before Kelly could catch up.

"Kelly...," Gina called the minute he stepped from the bus. He couldn't help but flash her an idiotic smile. Kelly really needed to wiped that 'I'm deliriously happy to see you' grin off his face before he made Gina cringe. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his shoes instead of straight at her face.

"Hey, Gina. James was asking if we're going to the X-men premier Friday. Do you think your dad could take us? You know my mom's not interested and my dad... well my dad can never get away from work being a police captain and all," Kelly rambled a bit.

"Probably," she briefly answered, then switched subjects, "You don't have anything else better to do on Friday?" She seemed to be asking him something more than her question would imply, but for the life of him, Kelly couldn't figure out what she was driving at.

"Nope," he returned dumbly.

She held his gaze when he finally did look up until the bell rang that signaled three minutes to get to first hour. "We'll figure out the details at lunch," Kelly threw over his shoulder as he headed to Algebra.

* * *

The plans were all settled by the next morning. Kelly would meet Gina at her house by 7 pm and then they would pick up James, since he lived on the way. It almost felt like a date to Kelly, who was nervous to meet Gina's father, but Gina probably didn't think that same way. Get a grip, Kelly told himself as he gathered his things to leave for the day. Taking an alternate route out of the building so he could swing by Gina's locker, Kelly was hoping to walk her out. However, when he turned the corner, Johnny had cornered Gina with a threatening pose. He heard Johnny growl," You're a traitor hanging out with that Burkhardt kid! Don't you know what he is?" Kelly's heart dropped then his anger kindled that the Skalengeck would threaten Gina in any way. The hall was deserted except for the two of them and this coward thought he could do this unnoticed!

"Hey," Kelly yelled in a booming voice as he took off running at the jerk. Johnny startled and spun around, Woging in the process. Kelly flew at him. Johnny attempted to secure his long tongue around Kelly's neck, as he heard Gina let out a grasp. Kelly grabbed the Skalengeck's tongue and yanked him forward into a headlock which he quickly converted into a sleeper hold. It was mere seconds and the Wesen was out. It took even less time than normal, probably because his gills were compromised in Kelly's hold.

Kelly let Johnny's dead weight slide to the floor as he turned to check on Gina, but he his breath caught in his throat the moment he realized she was Woged. Shock paralyzed the both of them until James' voice shattered the tension. "That was so sick!" he exclaimed coming up. Gina quickly reverted to normal. "How did you get such mad skills?! I didn't get to see what started it all, but I can figure it out alright. Johnny's a jerk and a half." James looked back and forth between the two of them, as the silence increased. With a sob, Gina took off down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gina was a ghost, an apparition, the rest of the week. Kelly got a glimpse of her only once and she didn't come to the two classes they had together. She wouldn't answer or return his calls either. His heart was broken into tiny pieces and he kept dreaming of her horrified look that day in the hall with Johnny. Why hadn't he done like his dad told him to? It had been too easy to think it would all work out, that somehow the right opportunity to tell Gina would present itself, but Kelly had been fooling himself. Now his reluctance may have costed him his best friend. Kelly never claimed to be all that smart, however this time, he was downright stupid!

It was Friday afternoon, when they had all been released, that Kelly found himself waiting around the front of Gina's bus for her to approach. After everything that had happened, taking her off guard was probably another asinine move, but he was desperate. As she came near, he watched her silky hair bounce while she spoke to another girl and when she turned Kelly saw a lingering sadness on her face that gripped him in the gut. He couldn't hurt her further, still she was his friend not his enemy and Gina needed to know that. "Gina...?" he asked gently coming out where she could see him. He saw the moment of panic in her eyes, continuing before she could flee, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to lose my best friend." She hesitated with his last words.

"Grimms killed people like me," she responded in a shaky voice.

"Gina," Kelly started again his heart in his voice, "I could never hurt you."

"Bye, Kelly," Gina said and quickly flew onto the bus.

"Wait, Gina," he called, but she wouldn't stop. As the bus pulled away, he saw Gina with her head in her hands and her body was racked with sobs. Kelly wouldn't press her again.

* * *

After talking with James, they decided to catch the movie, just the two of them. "What happened between you two?" James demanded with disbelief. Nothing escaped him and James knew how tight Kelly and Gina had grown. Kelly half considered bringing James up to speed on all things Grimm and Wesen, but who needed to question their sanity in middle school. The brain was already getting it's wires crossed because of puberty. No, James didn't need to know about Kelly's baggage.

"We just had a misunderstanding," he tried to explain without explaining.

"Well clear it up, dude! Gina's one of us. The three musketeers remember? All for one and one for all," James reasoned, but Kelly knew better. This problem, this prejudice, was bigger than three kids and their friendship. Hadn't Kelly been raised on the stories Wesen told their children to warn them of people like him? The fact that that wasn't who Kelly or anyone in his family really were, didn't seem to penetrate the boogeyman reputation.

"I'm not sure I can," he answered sadly. James gave him a puzzled looked, throwing his hands up in consternation, but Kelly didn't elaborate. Switching subjects he said, "I'll be by your house at 7:15 pm."

He had convinced his mom to let him ride his bike to James' house and spend the night after the movie, but Kelly's real reason was he wanted to ride by Gina's house. The weather had been unseasonable warm and Kelly took off before dark, knowing his mother would never agree to it any other way. Just because he promised himself he wouldn't pester Gina, didn't mean he would ever stop watching out for her. Before that unfortunate afternoon, she had given Kelly her address so they could meet up that night. Taking the longer route, Kelly pulled up in view of her house as twilight set in, turning the landscape into shades of gray and dark blue. The February air had become crisp with night and he could see his breaths as puffs of vapor.

Lights glinted from the interior of Gina's home, as he got a view of her happy and carefree with her parents. How could he ever dream of ruining that peace? Kelly questioned his aching heart and he accepted the bittersweet understanding. Ready to leave the scene intact with Gina's family in the safety of their home, Kelly saw something move in the bushes beside the house. Then, from the other side of the yard, another movement caught his eyes. As a third figure registered in his field of vision, Kelly comprehended that the group was closing in on the house. The pounding of his heart nearly drowned out every other sound, as Kelly took out his phone and dialed his dad. "Capt. Burkhardt speaking," came his father's voice.

"Dad," Kelly started urgently, "There are three men surrounding Gina's house. They're getting closer!"

"Wait, son, what are you saying? I don't have time for games," his dad returned sternly.

"It's the truth, Dad," Kelly attempted to respond in a calm voice, but couldn't keep it from shaking. "Her address is 2105 NE Davis St."

The conversation went quiet for a moment before his father replied, "I'll be right there with Wu."

"Thanks, Dad. Please hurry," he pleaded.

"Don't you do anything crazy. On my way, just stay put," his dad ordered him before hanging up.

At that moment, one figure advanced into the light that shone from the window. Johnny! Kelly realized that the other men were bigger, but they had a resemblance to Johnny. A family of Skalengecks were stalking Gina's house because of him, Kelly registered a huge amount of guilt. They would not succeed in whatever scheme they had in mind, Kelly vowed as he crept up behind Johnny. His dad's warning flittered through his mind, but Kelly pushed it aside in desperation. His stomach clenched with the nauseous feeling he had been experiencing ever since Gina discovered who he really was. This was his fault, all of it and it made Kelly's head ache with an intensity.

All of the sudden, a very strong pair of arms latched onto Kelly around the waist, pinning his own arms to his sides. Johnny whipped around with the sound of the scuffle. "Well, what do you know," he began with a evil grin, "The wonder Grimm himself." The third figure joined their activity with a wicked chuckled. "Let's see how tough you are now," Johnny taunted as he made a fist to punch Kelly in the gut.

Everything went into slow motion, at least that was Kelly's perception of the next few seconds. His head felt like it was going to explode as he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard a gasp and chose to squint his eyes open against the pain. Johnny was frozen with his fist mere inches from Kelly's stomach, his eyes were wide in fright. Kelly shammed his eyelids closed again and tilted his head, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his skull. Something shifted in his whole body, a change Kelly couldn't explain. Feeling invigorated, Kelly's eyes flew open and he glared at Johnny, who abruptly flew through the air to land several feet away on the lawn.

The one holding Kelly loosened his hold briefly, but it was enough. Kelly wiggled free and the guy went flying as well. The third one Woged and exclaimed, "I thought he was a Grimm, not a Zauberbiest!" What?! Maybe Kelly heard that wrong, but before he could demand what the guy was talking about, his dad's car quickly turned into Gina's driveway. Kelly tackled the one guy still on his feet as he started to flee.

"Freeze," his dad commanded. "Portland Police."

Kelly rose to his feet as the front door opened with the commotion. Gina, right behind a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, let out a strangled sound as the two of them Woged into Fuchsbau and all eyes turned towards Kelly.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's a nod to for following and the feedback. Thank you so much for all the great reviews. You guys are the best :-)!

Chapter 11

"Back off, Harrison," his dad commanded as Gina's father pushed her out of the way and moved to an attacking crouch. The situation was serious and this shouldn't be going through his mind, but really? The Fuchsbau's name was essentially "Harry son". Kelly blamed the off-hand observation on his ADD. With a slight chuckle, he shook his head and that strange shifting sensation went through him once more. He suddenly felt a little weaker. What in the world was going on with him? Kelly puzzled with a look at his dad. His father's scowl wiped every ounce of humor from Kelly's mind. He was going to hear about this on the ride home, there was no doubt.

"Dad, don't," he heard a distressed cry from Gina just inside the house.

"Shut up, young woman," her father snapped back. "It's not your place. To think you were friends with not just a Grimm, but some abomination half-breed Grimm and Zauberbiest," her father growled. The man's words hit Kelly with more sting than any slap to face could ever do, until he saw the man's outstretched hand. The Fuchsbau's hand shook as he attempted to keep his daughter back. He was afraid, Kelly registered, afraid of two Grimms one being half-Zauberbiest. Afraid for his daughter! Kelly dropped his eyes in shame.

"That's enough!" his dad boomed. "Nothing's going to happen here, _Sir,"_ he said the title with such disdain that Kelly almost cringed. He knew that technically he was a "half-breed", but Kelly had never encountered such prejudice before. The ache before this exchange was nothing compared to the chasm of hurt he now felt in his heart. Meeting his dad's eyes once more, Kelly saw understanding as his dad motioned for Kelly to come towards him.

Carefully, slowly Kelly made his way over behind his father who had his hand on his weapon. "We're not your enemy," his dad tried to reason with the Fuchsbau. "My son called me because these men here were stalking your home. I don't know what their plan was, but we may have just prevented your home from being invaded." His father removed his hand from his sidearm and lifting both hands in a sign of goodwill. Uncle Wu did the same. "We're taking these perpetrators in for questioning," he continued to detail.

At first it didn't seem that Gina's father would budge, but after ten seconds of tension, he reverted to normal. He glared at Kelly's father for several seconds more before returning inside the house and closing the door with a slam. Kelly released a breath, he hadn't realized he was holding, then heard his dad's low and angry "Get in the car now." So much for peace.

* * *

"Really, son, can't you do anything I ask?" His dad was ticked. They stood with his mom in their kitchen. It was later that night and everyone else was asleep.

Against his better judgement, Kelly responded, "I recognized Johnny as the Skalengeck I've had a run in with a couple of times."

"And you thought what? You were going to take on the three of them by yourself," his father demanded.

"I just thought I'd get a jump on Johnny," he responded in a voice with much less conviction. The scene played out in his mind once again as Kelly acknowledged that some strange things occurred that he couldn't explain. How _had_ his attackers been launched through the air?

"It was a good thing that you're changing even more than we realized," his dad replied cryptically.

"What do you mean?" his mother asked with concern. "Are you alright, Kelly? What else happened?"

"I don't know," he answered her, honestly mystified.

"Wait, son, you didn't know?" his dad inquired. When Kelly shook his head he continued looking at his mom, "He Woged into a Zauberbiest during the fight. I guess it was his first time." Dumbfounded, Kelly barely registered his mother's surprised expression. Was that what happened?! No wonder Gina's dad had called him a half-breed.

"Oh, son, that must've hurt," his mom said with sympathy. "I remember the nausea, and the headaches are extremely painful until your comprehend how to Woge." She shook her head, "I'm sorry I didn't explain all this, but I thought you just took after your dad, not the biest side of the family." She came over and wrapped her slender arms around her son's waist. The comfort of her embrace caused Kelly to surrender to her love for a moment, as a balm to his young heart.

It was the next morning when Kelly sought out his Uncle Monroe and Aunt Rosalee. He needed Wesen, and especially Fuchsbau, advise. "What brings you to see us, buddy?" his uncle asked with a big smile from behind the counter of the spice shop. It looked like they were doing inventory since both his aunt and uncle were unpacking a box.

Kelly hesitated at where to begin, then decide to jump right in. "Uncle Monroe you know that girl I told you about at my birthday party?"

His aunt looked up with a knowing smile, so she knew as well. "Yeah, your _not_ girlfriend," Monroe responded in a teasing tone. Realization settled on him with his uncle's words. Gina would _never_ be his girlfriend and Kelly knew that's what he really wanted, but it was too late. It was impossible.

Shaking himself mentally, he replied, "Gina, yes. She found out I'm a Grimm earlier this week, and she didn't take it so well."

"Oh Kelly, I'm so sorry," Aunt Rosalee's sympathy made it hard to maintain his composure. "She's Fuchsbau, right?" He only nodded. "You want me to talk to her," his aunt asked gently.

"I don't think that'll help now," Kelly answered sadly. He took a deep breath and tried something his mom had explained. A book laying on the counter started to vibrate then flew at his head. He barely ducked out of the way as the book sailed just past his ear. Both his aunt and uncle's faces were priceless.

"What... uh, How?" Monroe stammered.

"Last night I got into a fight with some guys trying to break into Gina's house. Before dad could get there, one of them had me pinned but before they could do any damage," another hesitation, "I Woged into a Zauberbiest." Kelly stole a glance up at his aunt who had a kind smile until he said, "That's when Gina's dad discovered me."

"Whoa, talk about making an impression," Monroe exclaimed. Kelly threw him a small smile. The world could be falling apart, but his uncle would put it into a quirky perspective.

"It wasn't a good impression, though, because he called me an abomination and a half-breed," Kelly finished his words as Monroe's eyes grew red.

"Why that son of a..."

"Monroe," his aunt called sharply looking at Kelly. "Look, sweety, the Wesen world's just not set up to deal with a Grimm in most cases, let alone a Zauber...grimm. Would you let me talk to her mother for you?" Kelly nodded and she pulled him into a hug that became smothering when his uncle wrapped his arms around them both.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"The man is too scared to press charges, but whether it's fear of the group of Skalengecks or fear of Kelly and me, I couldn't say for certain," Kelly heard his dad say sadly from the kitchen. He had been going to grab breakfast that Sunday morning, when his parents' conversation stopped him in his tracks. Even though Kelly was growing up, there were some things they still wouldn't discuss with him, so he waited to hear what they said.

"There's nothing to do but prove all the Fuchsbau's fears unfounded and you know Rosalee's going to try to talk to them as well," his mom said in her sympathetic way. "Nick, you know as well as I do the barriers between generations of Grimm and Wesen. Give it time and give Rosalee a chance," her voice became soft and loving. As embarrassing as it was to admit, Kelly knew his parents were very much in love, but it wasn't always that way. Years of aggression and antagonizing one another was only overcome when he was born. For the hundredth time the question of how this occurred went through Kelly's mind. He had taken all the health classes and knew, unless you were referring the virgin Mary, they had to have had sex as enemies. Shaking himself with revulsion at the thought, Kelly tried to refocus on the conversation.

"You should have seen Kelly's face when Gina's dad called him a 'half-breed abomination'," his dad's voice had grown soft as well. Kelly remembered that moment with mixed feelings, shame for causing the man's fear and hurt from his words. Taking comfort in his father's empathy gave him some of his confidence back. His dad knew what it was like to fight this prejudice, the misconception that all Grimms were monsters.

The voices had become too low for Kelly to make out the words anymore and guilt for eavesdropping was getting the better of Kelly's curiosity, so he decided to go into the room. Halting at his first glimpse, Kelly felt a happy longing at the scene before him. His dad had his mom enfolded with one arm around her waist and the other hand tucking a hair behind her ear. They hadn't noticed him yet and their gaze at each other was something enviable. Kelly coughed lightly to announce himself. Both sets of eyes turned to him full of the same look. Yeah he had some great parents, he told himself.

* * *

The beginning of March came dismally, with clouds perpetually obscuring the sun from Portland's late winter sky. It was a good match to Kelly's life for the last two weeks. Gina started showing up in her classes with him again, but her demeanor was as chilling as the damp, cold air this time of the year. Heavy of heart, he wasn't great company as James reminded him a few times. It wasn't easy to put aside his feelings and be a happy-go-lucky kid as before, but at lunch time he tried to rally. It didn't help that he bumped into one of Johnny's Skalengeck pals while he was carrying his tray to their usual table. He had been glancing over at Gina, who briefly looked up then quickly away from his eyes, so Kelly didn't see the guy until he was right on top of him and almost spilled his food down the front of his clothes. Although neither of them said a word, they gave each other a hard stare. Kelly wouldn't back down until the other kid finally moved on.

Joining his friend at the table, James asked, "What was that all about? That look was about as icy as my mom's looks to my dad, when he comes around that is." Kelly knew James' parents went through a nasty divorce that was instigated by his father. James friend had his own resentment towards his father. James acted unaffected and sarcastic, but deep down Kelly knew he felt abandoned.

It was time to lighten the mood, Kelly acknowledged as he sipped his drink. He shrugged then smirked. "It's time for some extreme action. This poison they call food around here," he poked the off white blob posing as mashed potatoes with his fork, "is only good for one thing." He gave James a wicked grin as he held out a firecracker and a book of matches. Probably not the smartest idea in the world had crept into his head that morning as he had grabbed these two objects. "You knew the peace would not hold, didn't you," he asked as James' eyes grew wide. They hadn't been naughty at lunch for some time, still there was a sly smile creeping onto his friend face as well. Luckily the tables around theirs had cleared out. Kelly drained his milk, then set to work with his demolition of the blob. Turning their trays so no one would see the match or the fuse hanging out of the potatoes, Kelly lite the end of it and they quickly left the table heading towards the door. When the huge "Bang" went off, they caught the sight of food shrapnel going in all directions as everyone jumped and several girls screamed. Kelly caught one last small smile from Gina before they made their escape.

They would probably get in big trouble for this, he registered without much remorse. James and he split to their respective lockers in attempt to look innocent. He began turning the combination lock on his locker when his vision began to blur. He stumbled a little, catching his balance by putting his hand against the wall. What was wrong?! His head swam as his arms and legs felt like lead. There had been no one else in the hall when he entered it, but three hazy figures emerged from around the corner not far from when he had propped himself up. His hearing was muffled, but he could just make out several evil cackles before one of them said, "Even a freak like you can be drugged." So that's what was happening, Kelly realized before he slid to the floor and his vision went black.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: My primary writing tool finally bit the dust so this chapter was tediously completed on my tablet, ugh. I really am trying to update sooner :-)!

Chapter 13

Kelly felt sick to his stomach. His mouth felt like cotton and his head felt like it was splitting. Where am I, he tried to think clearly, but was discombobulated and disoriented. He was sitting up in a very uncomfortable position. It was cold and damp, making his finger numb, and his hands were tightly secured behind him where he sat in a chair. His shoulders ached for release. Distant voices were muffled, not easy to make out. Cracking open his eyes, he discovered that he was in what looked to be an old barn, complete with bales of hay and wooden slats for walls. Those voices were closer than he realized when he first awoke. Three shadows moved between the slats, as thin rays of gray light filtered through the boards.

Everything came back to Kelly in a rush. Standing next to his locker, having trouble reading his combination lock because it was so blurry. Then a leaden feeling had come over his arms and legs, as his enemies had surrounded him. They had drugged him, that's right. Adrenaline gave Kelly new strength and clarity to look around more observant. His surroundings weren't that secure and he could easily make his escape, if he could get loose. Frigid metal, of a familiar shape, registered on his wrists. Handcuffs! So somebody had planned this out and been prepared. Premeditation, Kelly thought the legal term was, at least he thought his parents had used that word. If his mom and dad ever got a hold of these guys, a legal system may not even matter. They would be on the war path!

Aunt Trubel let it slip once that when some of Diana's vile family members had his grandma Kelly beheaded, his dad had done some pretty violent things leaving several bodies in his wake. Kelly suddenly hoped he could free himself before these idiots got themselves killed.

Testing the cuffs, Kelly knew he couldn't loosen them, then he decided to do something he'd never done before. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated and deliberately tilted his head like he did that night in front of Gina's house. The world shifted into a more vivid view and Kelly felt a connection to all the objects in the immediate area surrounding him. It was like having a string to a puppet in his hand, all he would have to do is pull with his mind. There was a vitality to his Woge that might just be enough power to break the chain between the cuffs. Using his mind to pry apart the middle link and his strength to do the rest, Kelly felt the metal give way.

Sweet freedom came to rotate his shoulders from their hyperextended position. He rubbed his hands together, blowing warm air into them. Now to get out of there without alerting Johnny and his buddies that he was loose. Before a plan could completely crystallize, the voices and footsteps drew close to the door. Quickly, Kelly replaced his hands behind his back and returned to normal, closing his eyes. Better for them to think he was still unconscious.

"I told you that drug would knock him out for several hours. My dad says that stuff's used on horses," one of them cackled, probably Johnny.

"What do we do if he wakes up?" another voice asked not too sure.

"Hit him over the head with this shovel," Johnny replied. Kelly felt a residual effect of the ability to grasp things with his mind. He remembered his mother could do that even if she wasn't Woged, not that she demonstrated that often. The knowledge that he could keep the shovel from making contact was reassuring.

"Come on, my brother's here with his car. We're going to dump him where no one will ever think to look," Johnny said. Kelly thought he could hear three sets of feet shuffling on the dirt floor as someone reached around him to feel the cuffs. His eyes flew open and he latched onto the shovel in one guy's hands. Surprise donned Johnny's face as the other two startled. Taken unaware, their reaction was even slower than normal, as all three Woged a little too late. With accuracy, and satisfaction, one Skalengeck took a blow under the chin while the other two each took a hit to the head. As Kelly stood up, the shovel flew to his hand. It was a nice weapon.

He sneaked out the barn door and got halfway to the road before he heard someone yell, "Stop or I'll shoot!"

Turning slowly around, Kelly raised his hands dropping the shovel. A young man, who had to be Johnny's older brother from the family resemblance, was holding a hunting rifle in his arms. What should he do now? The guy was too far away for Kelly to feel the gun with his mind. He realized then that there had to be a certain range for that to work. "You've been a pain for far too long, freak," the older guy began. "I think I'll just take care of you myself," he finished, raising the rifle to aim at Kelly, when a clawed hairy hand came around from behind him and gripped his throat. Uncle Wu had him, demanding he turn over the weapon while Kelly's dad and Aunt Trubel advanced towards them, his dad's gun trained on the abductor. Finally, the guy surrendered the rifle and reluctantly raised his hands.

Everything was finally taken care of about twenty-five minutes later as Kelly's mom seemed to cling to him. "It's okay, mom," he said with a squeeze to her shoulders. "I Woged intentionally for the first time to break free."

"You did? Well, my son is not so defenseless anymore," she observed with a kind of awe. "Are you okay, no headaches?" Kelly realized that he hadn't suffered from another headache since that moment.

"No," he answered, thinking of the strange and exhilarating rush he had. "Mom... that was..."

"I know," she replied with a smile. "It's a feeling like nothing else, right."

"Kelly?!" a lilting, female voice called. He whipped around to see Gina running towards him from a car that had just pulled up. Her father got out of the driver's side as well and watched tentatively. Kelly was torn between joy that Gina was so obviously relieved to see him and apprehension from being under the scrutiny of her dad.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Barely survived my second week in the stone age without a computer. I chip away at this chapter on my mobile device, tediously. We are moving and must close on our new house before a new computer is even considered, so some things must be endured :C.

Chapter 14

That day had been surreal, almost part of a dream and the rest of his life was the real waking world. Gina had collided with him in a hug, much to Kelly's surprise and his chagrin in front of her father. Fully expecting an explosion rivaling a nuke to come from the man, Kelly's eyes once again flew to the man, only to see her dad let out long sigh. Aunt Rosalee got out of their car and placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. Harrison glance over to her sympathetic gaze with a slight nod. What did that mean?! Kelly was befuddled, then Gina's softness was all he could focus on as he returned her embrace.

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing when I saw Johnny and two of his buddies dragging you out of a side exit yesterday," Gina spoke with a hint of tears in her voice and eyes. It was then that Kelly registered that it must be early morning with a damp fog and that grayness that signaled the beginning of a new day. "When that guy put something in your drink at lunch, I thought I was seeing things and I didn't understand why he would do it, until I realized they must have drugged you so you couldn't fight them," she continued shaking her head with the memory.

"Wait, you saw them? You told my dad?" Kelly asked. Gina seemed unable to find her voice so she simply nodded. He crushed her again in a hug until their audience made him feel embarrassed. Releasing Gina, he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he said, "Thanks."

"My dad was really angry when you showed up the other night," she began glancing back at her father, "but the fact that your aunt is a Fuchsbau and she vouched for your whole family helped. Then when you were kidnapped, I told him everything. I told him how you defended me and have always been the best of friends. At first, I still didn't think he would help find you, but he's really a good guy. Kidnapping did not sit well with him, even if you're supposed to be the enemy," Gina ended with a smile as they both glanced back in her father's direction. Kelly's dad was introducing himself and shaking the man's hand vigorously. Kelly knew that his father would always do right by the Fuchsbau.

* * *

Walking the halls of school the next morning, the dream came back to him as he saw Gina in the distance. Unfortunately he couldn't catch a moment alone with her until the end of school. Kelly met her at her locker. The hall was a dead end so through traffic wasn't a problem, Kelly was thankful for that when the last student took off around the corner. "Hey," he said when she looked up. He reached over and tucked a hair behind her ear like his dad did with his mom at times. Gina blushed and looked back down.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," his voice was serious for once. Gina met his eyes again and every other noise became still, everything dropped from his view except her face upturned towards his. Why was it hard to breathe? Kelly felt anchored to that spot and only they existed in that moment. There was a pull that wouldn't be denied, bringing his mouth to hers. His first real kiss! It wasn't the messy, wet experience his young boy's mind had imagined. This was velvet softness as their lips barely brushed.

"Ewww. Get a room," someone said causing the two of them to startle apart. Aiden, the Blutbad bully, was making a face until he realized who they were. He advanced on them saying, "Listen Burkhardt, you freak, keep your Grimm hands off her. Taking advantage of your powers?"

His insinuations that Kelly was coercing that kiss from Gina made Kelly's blood boil, but before the words could leave his lips he heard Gina growl, "Kelly is more than twice the guy you will ever be, Aiden!" She Woged in her anger and so did Aiden. They both crouched to a fighting stance as Kelly sucked in a breath.

He quickly got between them placing each hand out restraining them both. "Listen, this is not something to fight over. It's a misunderstanding," he tried speak in a soothing voice, but Aiden growled further trying to take a swipe at the Fuchsbau. That was it! No one took a swing at his girlfriend! Kelly lost it, Woging and threw the young Blutbad across the hall. Aiden shook his head but he stayed down, as Kelly stole a glance at Gina. She seemed fascinated with his Woge. Her locker was open behind her and Kelly caught a glimpse of something in the mirror hanging inside. In that moment, Kelly realized that he had never seen himself Woged. He was part human, part Zauberbiest, but his eyes were what arrested his attention. They were an opaque abyss of blackness. No wonder Grimms were feared, and yet Gina wasn't afraid, at least not anymore. In her beautiful fox-like Woge, she examined him and a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Whoa," they both heard from behind. Gina and Kelly spun around without thinking about being Woged. There stood a stark white James, mouth agape. Oops! It looked like they had some explaining to do. "I... I... who...who," he stammered. Kelly returned to normal first and then Gina did the same.

"It's just us, James," Kelly tried to reason, but that crazed look in his friend's eyes was why he chose not the reveal this side of his reality.

Gina walked over to him and put a hand on James' shoulder. He jumped slightly, but she didn't withdraw. "You're not crazy, James."

He turned wide eyes to her asking, "I'm not?" With a big smile, Gina shook her head and put an arm around him.

"No," she continued with a small chuckle, "You just got a peek into a hidden world that Kelly and I are a part of."

Still looking at them both with a deer-in-the-headlights stare, James looked back at Gina and asked, "Are you sure you're not crazy?"

Both her and Kelly laughed at that. Kelly replied, "Maybe, but so far all the shrinks say I'm pretty sane so it's doubtful." The shadow of a grin played around James' mouth so Kelly kept it up. "Still it's not easy being a teenage and I might just be losing it after all. You always did say I'm a little dense," he finished with a smirk. James truly did smile then.

"Whatever that was and how you were able to throw Aiden around like that has got to be explained," James demanded and looked at them with glee. It reminded Kelly of the story his dad told him about his Uncle Wu learning about the Wesen world, he had absorbed it like a very eager sponge. Yeah, James would be okay.

Kelly threw an arm around his friend's shoulder as the three of them left the building. He started by asking James, "Did you ever read about the Brothers Grimm fairytales...?"

The End

**This story is so much better because of my friend and beta, justjoe. I'm so grateful for all those who followed and reviewed! Your comments breath inspiration and happiness into my day. Thanks again for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note and Answer to all the requests for a sequel:

This is an answer to all those wonderful followers and everyone who has given me a review. You all are the reason I've written so many words for this show, you and most of the cast of this great show. I love Grimm and I know you do as well, so please understand why I say what I feel compelled to write here.

Recently, anyone supporting the ship Nadalind was insulted by a particular member of the cast. I don't feel it's appropriate to name that cast member, that's not my style, however I will quote word for word the insult, "It's disappointing when I see 'Nadalind' shippers on social media bullying Nickette shippers. Many of the Nadalind shippers are adults basically making fun of young kids and tweens. It is childish, aggressive, and uncalled for."

While EVERY fandom has some idiots in the mix, many here on fanfiction know this was a very untrue statement. I'm truly saddened to announce I will NOT be writing any more fanfics for this show. If they clean house and show some respect for the people who make the show possible, the fans, I may return. In the meantime, you ALL are the BEST! Goodbye Nick, Adalind, Diana, Kelly, Grace (my own character), Wu, Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, and Trubel. _I will miss you all terribly!_


End file.
